Virgin Suicide
by AnimexxGirlxx13
Summary: I can't take it anymore. Seeing you be so open to others, so loving towards them. It drives me insane! What must I do with you? Kill you; that will solve all the problems. Song Fic


Virgin Suicide

I stared at you. Your eyes staring into mine with joy. Life. It made me honestly happy; getting to see you with such a smile. Yet, I feel as if I can't trust you. As if that smile will be directed at someone else.

I don't want that. I don't think I can stand that. Your beauty, your life, your smile, it's mine. No one can have it, and you can't give it to anyone else. Not your friends, not your family, not even to God. Only to me.

You must think I'm crazy; however, I'm not. I love you, I really do. I just want the world to realize that the red string of fate that ties us together is unbreakable. Our love, isn't it invincible Rin?

And yet, you gaze upon others with that smile. A smile that is only meant for _me_. But your smile is so beautiful that I almost don't mind.

You ask if we should go for a walk, so I agree. Outside, we run into a friend of yours. Shion Kaito. I look at you and you smile and exclaim his name with such joy that my heart feels like acid is eating away at it.

I grit my teeth in a forced smile as he greets me, trying desperately not to strangle him in broad daylight. I hate him. Hate him with every passion I contain. Why? Because he has seen you smile. The smile meant only for me.

We return home, and my head's pounding in frustration and anger. All these people, did they appear to mock me? To make fun of me? You directed you smile at everyone one of them, even hugged one of them! And I refrained from the need to kill each and every one of them. Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, Utatane Piko, and many others I hate right now.

I'm not crazy; I'm not insane. And yet, you stare at me with those eyes. Those eyes that are so beautiful, yet worried. You ask me if I'm alright and I don't reply. And slowly -ever so slowly- I look into yours. They're still a beautiful blue -my favorite blue. But finally see it! see what you've been hiding! For a split second I saw the hatred, the frustration you must feel with me! The love that no longer lasts between us! It has been directed to someone else! Someone underserving and yet, I still love you!

And this is why you must die.

You struggle and my hands clasp around your delicate neck, your pleading, questioning, hurt voice asking " Why?". I slowly put it to silence and watch as you suffocate. You don't mind if I kill you right? After all, I should kill while you're still beautiful to me. If I kill you after you leave, I would've killed such an ugly person and you would've meant nothing. No, I must kill you while you still mean something to me.

You finally stop moving and a final breath escapes your lips. My name. _Len._ I stare at you, your eyes wide open in fear and hurt, now just blank. Your lips that took the final breath are slightly parted. I stare at you and rest my head on your chest, listening for you heartbeat. Nothing. You're most definitely dead.

And there it is. _Thump, thump, thump._ A heart beating. At first I think it's yours, but I come to see it's mine. A heartbeat increasing at an abnormal pace. So fast I might die here with you! I start to hyperventilate, tears stinging my eyes as I stare down at you, a lifeless body.

I've killed you.

Now _-please-_ **what should I do?**

**Author's Note: **This came out of nowhere. I recently started listening to Vocaloid again (kinda got back into the fandom a bit) and I found this song, Virgin Suicide. It sounded nice so I decided to do a one-shot song fic for it. Then, somewhere around here, I began thinking of " The Tell-Tale Heart" (Edgar Allan Poe).

If you haven't listened to the song, you should. It's really beautiful. The song itself, not the lyrics. They seem more sad to me. And yes, it was quick how he killed her, but that's how fast I thought it took him in the song.

So tell me what you think in reviews! And favorites...and whatever else you can do!


End file.
